


my heart is so full of you

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, mostly aerith being really gay for tifa with zack in the background being really gay for cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: (So stunningly beautiful, wet dark hair clinging to her skin, scales scattered across her skin, red eyes peering at Aeirth with curiosity that still hasn’t been fully satisfied from their first meeting a year ago. And the way those eyes light up in joy at a new “toy” that Aeirth brings her, her claws carefully playing with the “land thing”, mumering things underneath her breath or to Cloud in a strange, watery language-it's not good for Aeirth’s heart, love almost threatening to snap heart strings, overflowing so much for this strange creature that dwells not in the sea, but also in Aeirth’s heart and mind.)AKA- Aeirth being really gay for mermaid!Tifa
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, mostly mentions of that second one
Kudos: 78





	my heart is so full of you

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is so full of you  
> I can hardly call it  
> my own.
> 
> -Liana Radulescu

“We have a guest,”  Aerith sing songs, tugging at Zack’s arm, pointing. She giggles as he nearly starts vibrating in excitement- because if there’s only one guest, then that means there’s another one  nearby .

“He’s at the dock,”  Tifa says, pointing to a fishing dock a little bit away, “it has some of the best land stuff.”

“Cool, thanks, see you later!” And with that, Zack was gone, sprinting towards the blonde head that just popped out of the water.

Aeirth _ (far better at hiding her puppy dog excitement than Zack, but not by much) _ carefully pushes her cart to the edge of the sand, before making her way down to the ocean water  _ (carefully keeping her eyes on  _ _ Tifa’s _ _ face, not her  _ **_ very large  _ ** _ and  _ **_ very naked breasts _ ** _ ). “ _ Couldn’t wait for another  story?, ” she asks, slipping out of her shoes and socks before sitting down.

Tifa pulls herself farther out of the water, the black and red coloring of her scales gleaming in the dying light, ear fins twitching.  _ (So stunningly beautiful, wet dark hair clinging to her skin, scales scattered across her skin, red eyes peering at  _ _ Aeirth _ _ with  _ _ curiosity that still hasn’t been fully satisfied from their first meeting a year ago. And the way those eyes light up in joy at a new “toy” that  _ _ Aeirth _ _ brings her, her claws carefully playing with the “land thing”,  _ _ mumering _ _ things underneath her breath or to Cloud in a strange, watery  _ _ language-  _

_ it's not good for  _ _ Aeirth’s _ _ heart, love almost threatening to snap heart strings, overflowing so much for this strange creature that dwells not in the sea, but also in Aeirth’s heart and mind.)  _

Aeirth gulps, throat suddenly dry as  Tifa half drapes herself across her lap, her massive tail still partially submerged in salt water.

“Maybe,”  Tifa shrugs, “or you could just talk about whatever.”

“Eager to hear my  voice?, ”  Aeirth teases  _ (heart skipping beats against her bones). _

Tifa’s cheeks turn pink, eyes averting to the side, suddenly shy, “I like your voice.”  Aeirth could feel her brain come to a screeching halt, desperately hoping that she wasn’t gawking.  _ (Gaia, for as much shit as she gives Zack about losing all functionality when Cloud is around, she is no better, and it doesn’t help that  _ _ Tifa _ _ and Cloud bounce between terrifying underwater creature with teeth sharp enough to tear off limbs to helpless puppy dog cute in a blink of the eye, and her and Zack just get royally screwed either way). _

Her face burning  _ (heart using her bones to play drums) _ , she somehow squeaks out, “I like your voice too.”

Tifa flushes darker, gentle smile tugging her  _ (pretty pink)  _ mouth up, eyes soft and full of something tender and sweet that’s  _ directed straight at Aeirth, holy  _ _ fu _ _ - _ . “You’re my favorite human.”

_ (Stories say that sea people lure people to the early watery deaths with sweet words dripping from pretty, lying mouths that are just waiting to devour the unsuspecting victims. _

_ Aeirth _ _ , with deep certainty, is sure that’ll be how she and Zack die- blindly following  _ _ Tifa’s _ _ and Cloud’s shy, stuttering words,  _ _ entranced _ _ by their beautiful, blushing faces and soft smiles that they always get. _

_ She also knows for certain that neither one of them would mind.) _

**Author's Note:**

> So I really tried to get this done for MerMay, but considering I started this three days before the end of the month with work, school, and my shitty recent sleeping habits, I didn't get it done on time. But whatever I'm posting it now.
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to try my hand at writing Tifa and Aeirth, and Zack and Cloud just kinda showed up to lurk in the background.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
